Wonderland
by critical-blow
Summary: When two teenagers happen to stumble upon an antique looking glass they find themselves in a twisted world of wonders and horrors.
1. Cleaning the Attict

**Title:** Wonderland

**Written By:** Risky-reaper

**Contact:**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** General/Fantasy/AU

**Section:** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** None at the moment

**Spoilers:** I really don't think so.....

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a copy of KH and KH:CoM... ;

**Summary:** When two teenagers happen to stumble upon an antique looking glass they find themselves in a twisted world of wonders and horrors.

**Author's Note:** I got the idea to write this after listening to 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers way too many times. In fact I'm listening to it right now. Isn't it such an awesome song? Anyway please read/review if you like the story. Feed back is greatly appreciated.

Oh... and please exscuse my spelling, I no longer have MSWord just WordPad.

This is an AU fic in which 2 teenage boys are pulled into Wonderland when they look into a mystic looking glass. The main characters of this story are Sora and Axel, Sora is 16 and Axel is 18. I'm not sure how old Axel is really so I'll just go with good ol' number 18. Donald and Goofy aren't going to be showing up in this one. Sorry for an OOCness.

**Chapter 1:** Cleaning the Attic Can be a Real Pain...

Grumbling could be heard throughout the hallway as Axel trudged up the stairs toward the attic to do the 'Spring Cleaning' his mother had ordered him to do a few weeks ago. It wasn't that he didn't like the attic but it was just too cluttered to sift through. It would take up too much of his precious time.

He'd been trying to put it off for as long as he could but his mother had finally gotten tired of waiting and had threatened to ground him for a month unless he finished cleaning the attic by this afternoon.And when that didn't work she threatened to go through his computer and cleanse it of anything she thought was inappropriate **_and_** ground him.

And to her, **anything** that brought him joy was inappropriate.

Axel knew he'd have to get it over with sooner or later and decided to get it over and done with now before his mother found even more ways to torture him. Plus he didn't want to lose all his music lyrics.

"Nothing better to do anyway..." He grumbled as he pulled the latch that released the attic stairs. It was raining outside, which was a good thing because he'd be up there all day. None of his friends wanted to do anything when it was raining, so they wouldn't call him and give him any distractions.

Axel was an 18 year old teenager living with his mother, his father had left them when he was 7, with spiky red orange hair and captivating aquamarine eyes. His teachers called him a smart ass that never knew when to shut up but at least he was a smart ass with an A-B average. He enjoyed pranking others and could easily talk a secret out of anyone, even his own mother. He wore mainly monotone colors and was a bit of a pyromaniac.

...Alright, a bit **too** much of a pyromaniac. His mother thought he was starting to worship the devil too. But no, Axel had a dark mind but there was no way he'd ever worship Satan. If there was a devil there had to be a heaven, and who wanted to be stuck in Hell where they probably played Rap music all day and teachers could try and rape you and not get into trouble for it?

Looking around Axel had to wonder if he'd be able to finish today let alone this month. His parents loved storing everything in the attic, it was a suprise the roof hadn't collapsed. Maybe he should just torch everything... Nah, they still had another 2 years of payments on this house and he wasn't ready to become a hobo just yet...

There was an old matress in the corner with a ton of boxes loaded on top of it. There were more boxes off to the side of it, an old fashioned gumball machine with what looked like aquarium pebbles inside, the remains of what he thought was a tent, and a lot of other things he wasn' sure of.

He sighed softly at the task at hand. Pulling a cobweb from his spiky red hair he took one final look around. Placing his head phones on his head he turned to track number 2.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss _

"Better get to work..." He mumbled clapping his hands together and began sifting through the sea of junk.

----

"This is so unfair." Sora whined loudly. He couldn't beleive his what his mother was asking him to do. The attic was really dusty and smelt of old people. Not to mention it was kind of creepy.

"Is it now? Going through 31 hours of labor is unfair. But do I complain about it?" Sora's mother, Asa, asked.

"You are right now..." Sora smirked faintly but that quickly faded when Asa scowled.

"... Just go and clean the attic. It's not like I ask you to do much around the house anyway. Please? You know I'm busy with trying to organize this fundraiser..."

"Mo-"

"I'll give you $30."

"Deal." Sora said and took off toward the attic. The $30 would help him get a new CD or two. He grinned in satisfaction, being a 16 year old teenager had it's perks. His mother now offered him bribes of cash rather than bribes of cookies. But he could hear his mother cackling in triumph in the background and he could only wonder if she'd gotten the better end of the bargain. As he passed his bedroom he made a quick stop to pick up his CD player and a random CD, he couldn't stand to be without his music for very long in boring situations.

He slowly climbed up the stairs to the attic his childhood fear slowly beginning to gnaw at his nerves. But with $30 oin the line he'd just have to face it.

"Oh God.... help me." He muttured as he looked around. Yes... his mother had definately gotten the better end of the deal.

There was stuff everywhere... and most of it wasn't even in a box! And Asa had called his room a pigpen? Shaking his head Sora began to collect as much of the scattered papers and other old knick knacs as he could and placed them into an empty box. Knowing the day and task would drag on unless he had a little music, Sora put on his headphones and turned his CD player to a random track.

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
_

Sora grinned to himself. He loved this song. He'd heard it once on MTV when they were playing the music video, the vido had been real weird yet sort of cool with the fantasy/fairy tale/broadway type theme. That was the only way he could explain it. He'd never really heard anything by the The Killers other than that 'Somebody Told Me' song.

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
_  
"'Cause I'm Mr Brightside..." He sang softy as he took the 'Halloween' items out of the 'Christmas' box and the Christams items out of the Halloween box. Maybe he should ask his mother for a little more money, like another $30...

And then he noticed the mirror... and the rabbit.

----

"...Junk. Junk. Antique... Junk." Axel sighed softly as he continued on his quest to clean his attic and save his porn files from the recycle bin.

He had managed to get through most of the attic. It hadn't been easy but it was worth it. Maybe they could sell some of the old junk and bring in some extra cash flow. And maybe then his mother would let him get a new sketch pad. All that was left was to 'nice stuff' aside from the junk. Trouble was his mother could never tell the difference between junk and what was importnant. So he'd just have to do it for her, and get a little revenge in the process.

"...What's this?" Axel noticed an old looking mirror in the far corner. Why he hand't noticed it earlier eluded him, he guessed it must have been hidden behind the wall of boxes. It was fogged over and covered in dust but a little windex and a rag would remedy that easily...

Axel began to wipe the grime away but instead of being graced with his own magnicent face he saw another's.

"Gah!" It was a man, a man with shaggy light brown hair and a dark purple longsleved shirt and black pants with a black collar around his neck and... cat ears and a tail? He seemed to be frozen there with his eyes closed. Axel reached forward and pressed his hand against the mirror's surface close to the man's face but instead of touching cool glass he touched warm flesh. The man's eyes shot open and glanced around casually. He noticed Axel touching his face and purred loudly. He smiled a disturbingly toothy grin. Axel pulled his hand back quickly and reached for his broom but before he could grab it the odd man pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt and stepped out of the mirror.

"W-who are you...?" Axel managed to say. The cat man grinned that same errie grin.

"Who am I? Let's just say...you're worst nightmare." And with that Axel found himself shoved through the mirror and falling through an endless abyss of darkness.

tbc...

**Closing Notes:** So... what did you all think? Sorry this kind of got crappy toward the end. Can you guess who the white rabbit and cheshire cat are? Please review.

**Next Time:**

Axel continues to fall through the mystery void. The white rabbit is late. Sora finds himself chasing a white rabbit. The Cheshire Cat plots for some fun with his new prey Axel.


	2. Bizzare Room?

**Title:** Wonderland

**Written By:** critical-blow

**Contact:**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** General/Fantasy/AU

**Section:** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings:** None at the moment

**Spoilers:** I really don't think so...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a copy of KH and KH:CoM... ;

**Summary:** When two teenagers happen to stumble upon an antique looking glass they find themselves in a twisted world of wonders and horrors.

**Author's Note:** I got the idea to write this after listening to 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers way too many times. In fact I'm listening to it right now. Isn't it such an awesome song? Anyway please read/review if you like the story. Feed back is greatly appreciated.

Oh... and please exscuse my spelling, I no longer have MSWord just WordPad.

This is an AU fic in which 2 teenage boys are pulled into Wonderland when they look into a mystic looking glass. The main characters of this story are Sora and Axel, Sora is 16 and Axel is 18. I'm not sure how old Axel is really so I'll just go with good ol' number 18. Donald and Goofy aren't going to be showing up in this one. Sorry for an OOCness.

I got 3 reviews! I feel loved!

**Cheshirecatofdeath91:** I'm glad you like it! Sorry I took so long to turn out a second chapter.

**kai the hedgehog:** I'm glad you like my bizzare plot idea. Second chapter for you!

**Crisis Haylo: lmao** I know, there are too few Axel stories out there... And I love AxelxSora pairings... But we'll have to wait and see. I'm glad you like it so far.

**  
Chapter 2:** The Bizzare Room and the White Rabbit and the Hatter...

There was a white rabbit in the attict. But not the kind of rabbit you'd come to expect. A better description would be a teenage boy with white bunny ears jutting from his head and a fluffy bunny tail on his rear end. And he wasn't actually in the attict but rather his image was frozen in the mirror. Sora's curiousity got the better of him and he approached old looking mirror and the image of the bunny boy to get a better look.

The boy had silvery hair and pale skin. His outfit was a little strange, a monotone collection of black and white boxes, almost like a checker board. He knew he should just keep cleaning. Cleaning was safe and the unknown was not. And this mirror and rabbit were unknowns... There could be danger but Sora didn't seem to notice it or the nagging voice in the back of his head. He reached forward to touch the glass where one of the fuzzy white bunny ears would be and found himself...clutching a fuzzy bunny ear. He grinned and grabbed the other one giving both a good feel. (A/N: Think Kagome touching Inuyasha's ears in episode 1)

The ears twitched and there was a slight snort one might hear when another is waking up. Startled sapphire orbs locked onto slightly annoyed seafoam green ones. Sora couldn't seem to catch his breath, the rabbit's eyes were so captivating... He could just stare into them forever...

"Um... Could you let go?" An almost toneless voice snapped him from his thoughts. Sora blinked out of his dreamy haze when he noticed the rabbit had spoken to him.

"Come again?" Sora asked.

"Could you let go... Of my ears that is." Sora felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks and he hastily though somewhat reluctantly released his hold on the rabbits ears and took a step back. As soon as he did so however the white rabbit fell out of the mirror, crashed into him, and they both landed in a tangled heap on the floor.

Sora found himself pinned beneath the taller teen and found his face turning as red as a tomatoe. Those seafoam green eyes locked with his again and he found the other had a faint blush on his face as well. They were so close Sora had the oddest idea that the rabbit might actually kiss him... And the idea wasn't that far from the rabbit's mind. This boy was rather cute... his eyes were the color of the sea.

So close... Sora had to close his eyes... Their lips were so close...

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ah shit!" The rabbit screeched and leaped to his feet much faster than Sora thought possible. The brunnete blinked in confusion as he watched the rabbit begin to pace the room, staring at a pocket watch as if he'd just been diagnosed with AIDS or something.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, once again curiosity getting the better of him. The rabbit didn't even appear to have heard him. The pacing continued and the incoherent muttering began.

"Are... you okay?" Sora asked. The rabbit paused and turned to glare at him.

"Can't you see? I'm late!" He snapped. Beauty but very little brains on this human, the rabbit thought to himself. He then returned to his pnaiced pacing and muttering. Sora raised a brow, a scowl coming to his face.

"And you're spazzing because...?" He asked. The rabbit tossed him an exasperated look.

"I'm late! I'm late for a very important date! And if I'm any later the Queen'll have my head for this!" The rabbit said. And then it dawned on him. If. He. Were. Any. Later. As in, why the hell was he wasting time here and becoming even later than he was before? He had to go.

Now. The two stared at eachother before the rabbit boy dove back into the mirror. Sora stared after him blankly for a moment or two before rushing after him.

"Wait! I didn't even get your name!" He yelled. He figured the mirror would be solid so he put both hands against it. Much to his surprise he found the mirror was not solid and that he was now falling down a very dark pit.

"Aw, crap." Sora managed to squeak before his screams echoed down the deep dark rabbit hole.

------------------

Axel had been falling for quite some time now. It felt like the freak of a cat man had shoved him through the mirror... At first he'd fallen through an empty lightless void. But the further he fell the more light he saw and the more bizzare objects he saw. He'd originally wondered if he was falling to hell but when he'dcaught a glinpse of what he was passing it seemed more like the universal trash bin. Plates and teapots, puppies and icecream cones, televisions, a pair of nifty daggers, and even a unicylce... He'd passed all of these things already. Many times he'd been tempted to look down but figured he didn't want to know what he was headed towards. He'd find out when he got there.

He didn't have to wait long. The light seemed to grow brighter now... And the objects had lessened in appearance. He decided to look down. The moment he did he froze in mid air, no more than 6 feet off the checker tiled ground...

"That's not so baaaaomph!" The moment he opened his mouth to speak he found himself crashing into the cold floor.

He caught the scent of lemon. It seemed someone had been around to polish the floor. He didn't know whether to be thrilled or nervous. On one hand there might be someone who could help him. On the other hand that someone might be like the cat. And he didn't want to run into anymore people like the cat...

He laid there on the cold floor wondering whether or not it was worth it to get up when he heard a low rumble of a growl. Aquamrine eyes shot open as he felt the earth beneath his face tremble.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Footsteps...

Something was coming... Something big. And from the sound of those growls it was hungry... It could be a monster. Or it could be a very over weight cow. It could eat plants or it could eat meat...

Axel jumped to his feet deciding that he would rather not stick around to find out. There was a series of doors before him. He picked one and ran inside, closing it as fast as he could behind him. He was quite lucky in fact because the approaching mystery creature did not notice him. And it was what many had called a monster in the past, a very large carnivorous creature known as the Jabberwocky.

Dark brown eyes glanced around the room searching for the source of the scent he had picked up earlier. His scence of smell was dull compared to his vision. The large black, reddish brown and yellow scaled beast snorted in visible annoyance. It looked like he wouldn't be having supper anytime soon...

------------------

"I'm late! I'm late!" The paniced echoes rang throughout the abys.

Sora had given up on screaming quite some time ago. He'd been falling for quite some time now and depending on the direction he tilted his head determined how fast he fell. He could see the rabbit falling up ahead of him, or rather below him, maybe just maybe he could catch up. He wanted to know the rabbit's name!

But the rabbit reached the ground first so he got a head start and took off at a much faster pace than Sora thought possible. He glanced down at the ground and found himself falling on the freshly polished surface. He struggled to get off the ground and looked up just in time to see the rabit dissapear down one of the very many hallways.

Sora groaned, this was going to be harder than he thought...

------------------

A purple striped tail swirled about almost playfully as brown eyes watched the Jabberwocky storm off in search of a meal elsewhere. The annoying brute had spoiled his moment to toy with the red headed human, but he could wait. There were plenty of other oppurtunities for him to play with his new toy later on. After all, it wasn't like the human could leave before he deamed it so.

And in order for him to deam it so the human would have to give up quite a bit...

The Cheshire Cat grinned at that thought, his mind coming up with all sorts of horrible games he could play... This would be the best game of cat and mouse he'd orchestrate yet! He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the silvere haired rabbit boy go running past him screaming incoherent things and 'I'm late'.

------------------

Axel could hear it through the door, he was too scared to move. He held his breath praying it didn't hear him... The echo of receding footfalls alerted him that it had left the area. He sighed softly and let himself slump against the door. That was a close call. He still didn't know what it was but it didn't sound too friendly.

He took a look around the new room he was him and found himself in one of the most takily decorated rooms he'd ever seen in his life. Ever.

The ceiling was micked and matched. There was furniture on the walls. Furniture on the floor. The was even a tiny little door in the corner that looked just big enough for Axel to stick his hand through it. And worst of all the room was painted white and light pink.

Pink. Axel shuddered at the sight of the color but managed to make his way over to the tiny little door. Kneeling down he prepared to open it when a wonderful aroma caught his attention. It was a sweet smell that lured him away from the door and over to the little white table in the center of the room. There were two canisters, one labled in blue the other in red. The red one was the one he smelt...

Caution and memory warned him about drinking unknow subtances, such as the time he'd gone to that party and drank that glass of only God knows what and had to get his stomach pumped. But this smelt to good to be something lethal... and besides... He was really thristy all of a sudden.

"Bleh!" He took a test swig and spat the contents out of his mouth almost imediatly. For something so wonderful smelling it sure did taste rancid. Like spoiled milk... And he knew what spoiled milk tasted like! He'd swallowed just a little bit of it and not the whole thing. That was what probably saved him...

Axel felt funny, his innards began to gurgle and churn almost painfully and before he knew it he was just about as big as the room. He yelped and he was suddenly cramped inside the small room. He tried to move his head but found it was to troublesome. He tired to reach for the other bottle but found his hands to large and clumsy to properly grip it without spilling it.

Axel growled in aggitation. This didn't look good... Not at all. How would he get back to normal size without the other liquid? His mind began to race in a fevored panic. Would he be stuck here forever in this room and at this size? The very thought of it nearly brought tears to his eyes but he fought off the urge to cry.

Crying wouldn't solve anything... And that's when he heard it.

"I'm late! I'm late!" A small form raced into the room and snagged the bottle he'd been hoping to get a hold of just a few minutes before. It was a white rabbit boy!

"Hey! Could you lend me a hand ad give me the bottle?" Axel asked. The rabbit ignored him took a swig of the liquid and grew even smaller than he was now. Then again Axel was the one who was giant sized...

"Hey! WAIT!" Axel watched helplessly as the small rabbit ran through the tiny door and left him there...

**"...Jack ass!"**

_tbc. _

**Closing Notes:** ...Wow. This started off okay and then it died. ;w; Sorry. I'll try to make thenext chapter better. I just had to have Axel scream something at the end...Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
